True Lies
by unknown5
Summary: I got this idea from the movie True Lies. I just changed the two main characters to Angel and Buffy
1. Default Chapter

"Angel? Angel?" Buffy called into the dark. "Are you coming to bed soon?"  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there sweetie, I just have to finish up this computer analysis report" Angel replied.  
  
As soon as he made sure she was in their room, he ran to the phone to call his friend Gunn.  
  
"Gunn! Have you got any new information about the terrorists?" Angel whispered into the phone.  
  
"Yah, man, they should be trying to transport the weapons next week." Gunn answered, "You think you can convince Buffy that you have another boring computer conference?"  
  
  
  
"I'll handle it, you just be ready to leave for the trip. What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll be there at 8, save me some breakfast." Gunn said as he hung up.  
  
Angel rushed upstairs hoping to have some quality cuddle time with Buffy but by the time he got into bed she was already asleep. This had been happening a lot lately and they hadn't made love for a while.  
  
Oh well, he thought to himself, maybe tomorrow. He was just as tired. Even though his wife and son both thought he was a boring computer analysist, he had been an undercover F.B.I. agent for the past 10 years. He had been approached just after graduating from college and marrying Buffy. At first he didn't want to lie to Buffy but after a while he realized it would be for her safety and the safety of his family.  
  
  
  
The next morning after Angel had left for work and Connor, their son, had gone to school, Buffy was sitting in her kitchen having a cup of coffee and talking to her best friend, Willow.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe he chose such a boring job Will." Buffy said as she stared into her cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey being a computer geek isn't that bad, you seem to have forgotten what I do." Willow said with a mock look of hurt in her eye.  
  
"I know Will, but you have always been into that kind of stuff" Buffy said. "Angel hasn't, he was always so active, don't you remember?"  
  
"Sure I do Buff, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to work out anymore." Willow said "I mean you two still go running and stuff, right?"  
  
"Yah but it's not the same, there's no danger, no excitement." Buffy said. "Besides, he's hardly ever home, he's always on a business trip or away at a conference."  
  
"Oh geez, you don't think he's cheating on you, do you?" The red head asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, do you?" Buffy said quickly  
  
"NO, NO way, he loves you to much." Willow said. "You know that Buffy, stop freaking out!"  
  
"Well you brought it up" she said laughing. "I know he loves me, I just wish there was more excitement in our family."  
  
"Oh Buffy, you have to make it more exciting" Willow said. "Even if Angel isn't around all the time."  
  
"I know Will, let's go shopping I need to get my mind off of this." Buffy said as she got up to get her purse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later at the mall:  
  
"Hey Buff, are you hungry?" Willow asked  
  
"Sure, I have to go to the restroom, but I'll meet you at Pietros, ok?"  
  
"Sure I'll see you there." Willow said.  
  
As Buffy was walking to the restroom she was unaware of the man who was watching her walk across the mall. He was picking out his next victim and the petite blond looked perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me Ms., Ms?" The mystery man said  
  
"Yes?" Buffy said as she turned to studying the man who had just run up to her. He appeared to be in a rush and he was carrying a manila envelope.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you like this but can I ask you for a favor?" he said  
  
"I don't know you but what do you need?" Buffy said, the only reason why she was giving him any chance at all was because he slightly good looking.  
  
"Well, my names Xander, and I know you won't believe me but I'm an undercover agent" he said quickly "and I have a couple of guys looking for me, well actually looking for this" he said as he held up the manila envelope in his hand.  
  
"Ooookkk" Buffy said slowly "what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well I was kind of hoping you could hold on to this for me?" he said. "Here, I have to go, meet me here tomorrow at 3, thanks so much." He said as he ran off.  
  
Well that was weird Buffy thought to herself as she stuck the envelope into one of her shopping bags. When she got to the restaurant she told Willow what had happened.  
  
"He said what?" Willow asked. "Well do you believe him? I mean it sounds kind of farfetched, don't you think?"  
  
"Well yah, but I kind of believe him too, besides I need a little excitement in my life, and if only for a second I felt that with this Xander guy" Buffy said. "It's not like I'm going to cheat on Angel or anything."  
  
"Well you better not, you guys have been together for so long." Willow said "Although it is kind of romantic, don't you think?"  
  
"Whatever Will" Buffy said with a laugh "let's go pick up our kids, school is almost over."  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
"So honey how was your day?" Angel asked as he walked over to give Buffy a kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, it was alright what about you?" She asked as she kissed him again.  
  
"Same old boring computers, oh by the way, I have a conference to go to next week in Florida, is that ok?" Angel asked  
  
"Well I can say I'm the happiest person in the world" Buffy replied "but if it's for work then I can't really argue right."  
  
"Oh honey, don't be sad, the only reason I work so hard is so that you don't have to." Angel said as he hugged her.  
  
"So if I went back to work at the Double Meat Palace you would stay home more?" Buffy said referring to the job she had while they were in college.  
  
"You are never going to work there again, although, who would have thought that their secret ingredient was vegetables and not meat." Angel said laughing  
  
"Mom is dinner ready?" Connor said as he walked in with Willow's son Oz Jr.  
  
"Almost sweetie, Oz do you want to stay for dinner?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nah my dad's band is playing at some club tonight and my mom is letting me go, she should be here soon" he replied.  
  
"Gee Dad, I wish you had a cool job like that." Connor said to Angel.  
  
"If only you knew son" Angel said under his breath "If only you knew."  
  
  
  
Later that night as Buffy and Angel were getting into bed Gunn called Angel on his cell phone.  
  
"Hey man what do you want?" Angel said not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.  
  
"Well I just thought I would tell you what I saw at the mall today, but I can tell you are too busy to hear it." Gunn said  
  
"What did you see Gunn?" his voice softening  
  
"Well I just so happen to be coming out of the restroom when I saw your wife talking to another man." Gunn said . slowly choosing his words carefully, he knew how bad Angel's temper could be.  
  
"So what?" Angel asked  
  
"Well they looked pretty cozy, whispering and stuff, then he gave her a manila envelope and he asked her to meet him at the mall tomorrow at 3." Gunn said.  
  
"What did she say?" He asked sure that his wife had said no.  
  
"She said ok." Gunn answered quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" Angel yelled  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Buffy called from upstairs.  
  
"Yah, I'll be right up" he called.  
  
"Gunn, you and I are going to the mall to see what this guy is up to, ok?" Angel said into the phone.  
  
"Sure man, just don't over react" He said as he hung up.  
  
  
  
As Angel walked up the stairs he thought of what he was going to say to her.  
  
"So Buffy, what did you do today?" he asked as he climbed into bed next to his wife.  
  
"Oh I just went shopping with Willow." She said "why?"  
  
"I was just wondering" He said as he kissed her head. "Good night dear"  
  
"Night Angel" She answered as she turned the light out and went to sleep. 


End file.
